


love me, baby

by WhippedChocolate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Drunk Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Rutting, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedChocolate/pseuds/WhippedChocolate
Summary: Shiro brings a very drunk stranger back to his dorm after a party with the full intention of just letting him sleep over, but Keith has other ideas.





	love me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like? Kind of a fic that has more loving smut and then rougher smut? Honestly this is like the first time I'm posting a smut fic EVER and I just hope people enjoy it and that it all works. Thank you!

Snowflakes clung to Shiro's hair and jacket, and his fingers were numb. The temperature drop had come out of nowhere, bringing a trickle of snow with it. Shiro had left footprints in the freshly fallen snow all the way to his dorm room, the only set in the late night snowfall.

Well, not the only set.

Shiro was, in general, not much for dancing and partying, but midterms had finished and the need to seriously destress had carried him to a place he wouldn't have normally found himself at. A house with throbbing music just waiting for a noise complaint, too many bodies and the smell of sweat and booze, accompanied by people dancing while holding red plastic cups.

He had gotten lost in the crowd, in the mess of noise for a few hours, forgetting about societal obligations in the sound and just enjoying himself. At some point he had gotten a buddy, a very pretty boy with long hair and pale features who wanted to dance with him.

Shiro could still remember the adrenaline rush now, getting close to a complete stranger like that without knowing his name or even caring about it. When Shiro had found himself wanting to leave the party finally his dancing partner had been a little less than solid on his feet, and in his drunken state Shiro had decided that the obvious solution was to bring him home.

So there they were, trudging together through the snow, the other clumsily leaning on him. "It's so fucking cold," the other muttered and Shiro had to agree, eyes pinned to the lone yellow light peering out through a window.

They stumbled together up through the elevator and all the way to Shiro's room, both of them covered in snow. Even with the burn of too many shots running through his system Shiro was frigid, and as soon as he unlocked his door and stumbled inside, he slapped his hand against the wall until he found the light switch and cranked the heater up.

He kicked his shoes off, one arm wrapped securely around his buddy, and took a deep breath. It was a sizable dorm room, in comparison to most, just big enough to have a bed plus a desk and a recliner. 

He lifted his buddy up, carrying him over to the recliner and setting him down. Kneeling, he tried to take off their shoes, but his fingers were numb and too clumsy to get the frozen knots.

"What are you doing?" The other asked, drunk laughter bubbling on the edge of their words. Shiro glanced up and found a pair of very pretty lilac eyes watching him, and for a split second he wondered if he'd grabbed the wrong person. In the whole night Shiro hadn't really been able to see their features clearly. They gently wiggled their legs and in an amused whisper, said, "my shoes."

"Your shoes," he echoed back and opened and closed his fingers, willing circulation back into them. He smiled shyly back at him, studying the fringe of his hair, how it was short on top and long at the bottom, and... was he wearing a mullet?

He cracked a wide smile and laughed, head bowing to rest on the arm of the recliner. "What are you laughing about?" The pretty stranger asked.

"I've never seen somebody seriously wear a mullet and pull it off," he replied once he had his bearings, lifting his head to smile shyly at them. They were handsome, and his heart was doing a childish pitter patter in his chest. Without thinking, he said, "you're really cute."

"Is that why you brought me back to your apartment?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Shiro shook his head resolutely, amusement fading as the determination to not be an enormous creep took hold. "No. No, I would have asked you first."

They hummed back, head rolling against the recliner, scanning Shiro's humble room. After a couple of minutes Shiro managed to get their shoes off and he dropped them off by the door. He took his jacket off and went over to the tiny kitchenette, making tea automatically. He held the hot cups for a few seconds to put circulation back into his hands and brought them over, setting one in his new friend's hands and sitting on the floor.

The stranger sitting in his recliner studied the cup, a smile caught halfway on his lips. In the morning Shiro would help them get back home. After a second the man's expression fell. "You're serious."

"I'm what?"

"Serious," he lifted his eyes accusingly. "You really only brought me to your apartment for this?"

"Yes?"

He squinted at him, mouth dropping open in disbelief. "Who does that?"

"Uhh," Shiro inspected a shirt on the floor, as if an answer might come from its wrinkles.

They made a high pitched sound of disbelief, hand going to their face. "I wanted to fuck."

Shiro choked, sputtering without having even taken a drink. "I'm not- I don't even know your name."

"It's Keith."

Keith. That name fit, Shiro thought, as Keith put his drink down on the floor and climbed out of the recliner. Although Shiro was watching him it took him a second to realize Keith was settling into his lap, arms settling on his shoulders. Despite sitting there watching him Shiro was startled when Keith actually got there, as if he'd teleported into his lap. Shiro froze up. "Come on," Keith pressed, tilting his head to stare at Shiro imploringly. "Don't you want to do something with me?"

It was only occuring to him now how stupid it was to bring a perfect stranger into your home with the actual intent of just letting them sleep over, even if he couldn't have imagined just leaving them there. 

Shiro's eyes dropped his Keith's mouth, the weight of Keith on his lap sending signals skyrocketing to his groin. "I don't-" he stammered, lost for words. "We're drunk."

"That's fine."

"I'm not so sure that it is."

"It is," he assured stubbornly. "Come on."

Shiro's brain died, going full blue screen of death just like his computer had when he'd been trying to write his midterm paper for Biochemistry. He really, honestly, hadn't anticipated this, and he was a complete idiot for having just set the possibility out of his mind.

The silence stretched, pulling tighter and longer by his inebreiation. Shiro definitely could not.

After a few more seconds Keith pulled away a couple of inches, brow pinching. "Do you really not want to?"

Shiro's mouth was dry. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

Keith's face dropped and he focused on Shiro with much more intensity than anyone should have while drunk, pinning Shiro to the spot with only his eyes. Shiro's chest seized up at the sudden scrutiny. More seconds passed.

"You're not going to take advantage of me," Keith stated, voice remarkably clear. "I want and wanted to do this. Right? But if you really don't want to, then- I won't, I'm not like, I won't do anything. But if you do..."

Honestly, the possibility of sex had been hovering around Shiro's thoughts during the party, but once he'd left he'd firmly set it aside. When was the last time Shiro had gotten laid? Way, way too long, because Shiro was one of those godawful monogamous types and had never really entertained the idea of getting intimate with somebody he wasn't dating, outside of fantasies. Now here was one sitting right in his lap, waiting.

He wanted to, Shiro wanted to. He...

"Uh," Shiro started and licked his lips. This was stupid. He should say no. His heart came back to life, beating faster, trying to bring his sense back. He should say no, this was a bad situation, and uh- "how do I say yes?"

Keith's lips split into a startled laugh, head dropping to Shiro's shoulder. He smelled like the party and like fresh, clean shampoo, and the warmth and weight of having somebody this close to him was- it made Shiro tense and also made him want more of it, sexual or nonsexual. 

Without thinking Shiro wrapped his arms around him, repeating the affirmation of Keith's consent in his mind, his determination to not do exactly this melting away and replaced by the desire for the close contact he'd experienced at the party. Keith raised his head and smiled at Shiro, head tilting. 

"I felt what you've got packing under there," Keith told him quietly and Shiro went red. "It would be a shame not to put it to good use."

That was it. Shiro leaned in, bringing his face close to his and stopping just short of an inch, waiting. Warm laughter brushed over his face and Keith kissed him, fist bunching up Shiro's shirt. His mouth was cold.

For what this was Shiro probably should have just gone for it, laying Keith down on the floor and- doing things, but instead he kissed him slowly, slowly putting down the drink he didn't realize he'd still been holding down, spilling tea on his fingers as he set it on the floor. 

He brought his hands to Keith's hips, lips working gently against Keith's, only opening his mouth enough so that they didn't have to break apart. His pulse was in his ears and Keith's lips warmed against his, steadily beginning to press harder against him. Keith sighed into the kiss and tilted his head more, cupping Shiro's cheek.

Keith broke away for a second to breathe and Shiro opened his eyes to the blur of Keith's too-close face, one of his hands moving from his hips to trace a thumb against Keith's sharp jawline. "You're so handsome," Shiro mumbled under his breath and Keith kissed him again, opening his lips a little bit more.

Shiro followed and gently swiped his tongue against Keith's, a thread of heat shooting under his belly. Keith tasted like the sticky sweetness and bitterness of soda laced with rum, and Shiro parted his mouth more and Keith followed, the wet sounds of their kissing in his ears.

Keith moaned softly and Shiro kissed him harder, heart thumping harder on his chest. Shiro broke away to breathe and Keith chased him for another kiss, once on the mouth and again on his jaw. Some of Keith's hair fell away and revealed the pale expanse of his neck, unmarked and blank.

Shiro gently bit him, dragging his teeth against Keith's neck before he could think of what he was doing. Keith's chest expanded against his in a soft gasp and Shiro kissed and sucked on his neck, hands sliding up Keith's shirt to run over the slim muscles there- Keith felt a lot thinner than he looked, and Shiro thought of Keith's thin little waist pinned underneath him as he-

Shiro snapped back to reality and stopped, face flushed and out of breath. Without skipping a beat Keith's mouth went to his own neck, lips warm and wet as he kissed just under Shiro's jaw and trailed kisses down. Shiro took a deep breath, head swirling. Don't be a creep or act overaggressive, don't-

Keith climbed off of him and Shiro reached after him, alarm bells going off telling him that he'd been too rough with his teeth, that he'd actually bitten him instead- "bed," Keith ordered and pulled off his bright red jacket.

Shiro scrambled to obey, lifting himself up to situate himself on the edge of the bed. Keith crawled up to his knees, spreading them, and he unbuttoned Shiro's jeans and drew the zipper down.

"Oh."

"Lift your hips," Keith told him and tugged Shiro's jeans down enough to expose to big lump in his briefs. Keith paused for a second, staring at it, and Shiro tried not to think about how weird it was to have somebody fixated on his junk. His dick had, hilariously, prevented him from having sex before due to it being so big, and the anxiety of rejection prickled up his neck. "Jesus."

"You can top," Shiro suggested hurriedly. "Or we can not do penetration. Or sex."

Keith's tongue stuck out on his bottom lip and he palmed him through his boxers, and Shiro inhaled slightly. Keith glanced at his face, studying him again. "No," Keith started and Shiro's heart sank- this was already going to be over, he'd blown it, his dick had cock blocked him again. "Do you want to top?"

"Uhhh," Shiro licked his suddenly dried lips, trying to connect one thought to the next while Keith touched him. "Yes?"

"Then just be slow with me."

Relief swarmed through him. Keith pulled the waistband down and wrapped his hand around his thick cock, giving it an experimental pump that had Shiro breathing slowly, worried that if he breathed too fast it would scare Keith off. Keith was still looking at it a little too intensely and just as Shiro began to form the idea in his mind to ask if Keith was okay, he started to work his hand again.

Shiro bit back a soft sound, Keith working his hand up and down Shiro's shaft. It had been too long since another person had touched him like this and Shiro fidgeted, unsure what to do with himself. Keith smiled faintly and leaned forward, licking a bead of precum away from the tip. Shiro stopped breathing.

Keith wrapped his lips around Shiro's head and sunk his head down an inch, his mouth hot and wet, and Shiro groaned, finally breathing. Without thinking one of Shiro's hands went to the back of Keith's head and Keith started to slowly bob his head and stroke him at the same time, taking more of Shiro into his mouth every time he came back down.

Shiro made a concerted effort to keep his hips still as Keith took more of him into mouth, tongue pressed against the bottom of Shiro's shaft and his lips sealed around his cock. The sight of Keith's lips wrapped around him, eyes closed was burned into his memory, and he hoped to god that when he sobered up he wouldn't forget it.

Keith started to move faster, cheeks hollowed out, and Shiro's fingers tightened in his hair as he bit his lip and watched. He felt almost like a voyuer witnessing Keith go down on him and his breathing was getting shallower, and then Keith did what Shiro did not expect and moaned.

Shiro felt it vibrate through him, going through his body and into his ears and searing into his brain. He needed to hear more of it, needed to hear Keith sing. 

"Stop- stop," Shiro accidentally pulled on Keith's hair and Keith came off, lips pink, confused. "Get- get on the bed."

Blinking, Keith clambered onto the bed and Shiro peeled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor as he turned and crawled up between Keith's legs, heart pounding. Shiro reached for Keith's shirt and hesitated, and in a second Keith peeled his own shirt off and propped himself up on his elbows.

Shiro's head was spinning. He gripped Keith's ankle and it was cold, and he jerked his hand back in surprise. Keith's jeans were wet from all the snow.

Shiro's pants probably were, too. He wiped his hand on his jeans, wondering how he'd gotten here and looked at Keith.

Keith was breathless, chest rising and sinking as he waited for Shiro, lips red and a little swollen. He was just as slight in figure as Shiro had thought but muscular, wiry and strong. If Shiro were to lay on top of him he'd probably smother Keith under him.

The thoughts Shiro always tried so hard to repress came surging back, and in painful detail his mind played out what it would be like to use his strength to keep Keith pinned down, his smaller frame trapped under him. In spite of what they were about to do Shiro felt filthy for even having the thought, and he pulled his underwear and jeans back up, garnering a confused look. Without giving himself time to think he leaned forward, kissing Keith again and guiding Keith down to the bed, rocking his hips against his.

Keith made a sound against his lips and Shiro pressed their hips together again. Breaking their kiss Shiro kissed Keith's neck and pushed again, breath shuddering into Keith's hair.

He moved his hand down Keith's arm, fingers briefly ghosting around Keith's wrists before entwining his fingers with Keith's and bringing their hands up to Keith's head. An errant thought made its way into Shiro's mind that hand holding probably wasn't what you were supposed to do for a one night stand and was immediately quieted by the softness of Keith's neck and the moan that came out of him as Shiro ground down into him again.

Shiro continued like that, working the soft, pleading sounds out of Keith with his hips, grinding him into the bed and kissing and softly biting his neck. For having not been laid in forever Shiro found himself oddly patient, eager to stretch the pleasure out for as long as he could, so he could listen to Keith's soft gasps and moans and the feel of him through their jeans.

He took his time rolling their hips together, until Keith squeezed his hand and begged, "come on."

He dragged his lips up to Keith's ear, self-control slipping away for a second to let his voice drop low. "What do you want?" 

He made a surprised sound and Shiro pushed their hips together harder. "Y-you!"

Shiro lifted off from him, skin cold from lack of contact. Keith's face was red and his breathing was ragged.

A realization hit him and Shiro's jaw dropped, expression falling. "What?" Keith asked.

"I don't have any lubricant."

"Left jacket pocket."

Shiro scrambled to snatch the red jacket up off the floor, putting his hand into the right pocket and then the left. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and sighed in relief.

Did Keith do this a lot? Not that Shiro cared all that much right now. Setting it down, he settled between Keith's legs again and unbuttoned Keith's jeans, pulling them off with his boxers.

Keith's feet dropped back to the bed on either side of Shiro, totally nude, and Shiro suddenly wished he'd taken more time in taking his clothes off. The lithe, muscular slope of his stomach slipped right down to his fully hardened cock, leading over to his long, strong legs. Keith's mouth was gently parted, eyes locked on his, expectation mixed with something he couldn't put his finger on. Shiro stared, caught off guard by how handsome Keith was.

"...What is it?" Keith asked after a few seconds and Shiro shook his head.

"Nothing, I just- sorry." He picked up the bottle, opened it with a click, mind already on what it would be like to have his fingers inside of him. Just as he turned the bottle over Keith reached towards him and he paused. "Did you want to do this yourself?"

Keith's tongue swiped out across his bottom lip, worrying at it. He pulled his hand back. "I... no. It's okay."

Shiro watched him for a second longer to make sure Keith didn't change his mind and poured a little bit onto the tip of his finger, checking them to make sure his nails were filed down. He put one hand on the inside of Keith's thigh, heart racing, and put his finger to Keith's entrance.

He didn't push in immediately, instead circling around Keith's entrance, letting the ring of muscle get used to having something there. Keith took a slow, deep breath and Shiro rubbed his leg reassuringly, gently pressing the tip of his finger in.

Keith didn't make a noise. Shiro wanted to hear him making sounds again, hear him moaning under Shiro's hand. Stilling those desperate thoughts Shiro shallowly moved his finger in and out, slowly pushing in farther every time, Keith hot and almost too tight around him. He barely got up to halfway in when he noticed Keith was holding his breath and stopped.

"Just breathe," Shiro moved his free hand to Keith's belly and Keith exhaled, muscles loosening. "Very good. Can you breathe for me again?"

Keith did and Shiro moved his finger in another inch. Goddamn, Keith was tight. As if hearing him Keith chuckled softly. "You're so nice."

"One more time."

"Can you call me baby?"

Keith's eyes were closed. Shiro blinked. "One more time, baby."

Keith let out a shaky breath, hands covering his face. "There you go," Shiro praised quietly, holding them there for a second, thumb circling the back of Keith's hand. Keith peeked at Shiro through his fingers- he liked to do a lot of staring, didn't he? "How are you doing baby?"

Baby. It was weird to say but he- well, he guessed maybe he didn't mind calling Keith that so much. "I wish you would go faster."

Shiro laughed. "I need you to relax first, can you do that for me? Just breathe."

Keith sighed, brow pinching in annoyance but he did, drawing in long, deep breaths and exhaling. Slowly the muscles around Shiro's finger relaxed and Shiro obliged Keith's earlier request, working his finger in and out of Keith, never pushing in too far if he felt resitance. Shiro worked his finger all the way up to the knuckle and he pumped his finger in out of Keith and then down to help stretch him, and he watched as Keith's mouth slowly started to open, letting out a little noise.

But Keith was covering up the rest of his face. "More," he pleaded breathlessly and Shiro brought a second finger in and Keith moaned, hips lifting off the bed.

Keith was beautiful. Shiro found himself fixated on him as he worked a second digit in, fitting more of himself inside Keith. He wanted more of him, more of Keith. "Baby," Shiro called. "Let me see your face."

It was a request he probably wouldn't have made if he'd been sober. He pushed both fingers in a little farther than he had before and Keith moaned a little louder, hands still covering the rest of his face. Shiro grabbed one of Keith's hands, entwining their fingers together, and Keith's eyes opened, another sound coming out of him as Shiro kept fingering him.

"Let me see your face," Shiro repeated. "I want to look at you."

Hesitantly, Keith brought his other hand down, head turned partly away from him. He brought his other hand to Shiro's and Shiro lifted his thumb to clumsily hold both of Keith's hands, and this time when he pushed both fingers deeper in he got to watch Keith's jaw drop and his eyebrows raise as he moaned.

Keith's eyes went to the wall but he didn't try to stop Shiro from looking at him. Shiro worked him with two digits until he felt loose enough to take three and added the third, Keith stretching around him. He moved his fingers in knuckle by knuckle, dick aching to get inside of him, to ride him the way he wanted to.

Shiro curled his fingers in a come hither motion and Keith arched, squeezing Shiro's hand as a choked moan erupting from his throat that he cut off by closing his mouth. Shiro pressed against the same spot again and Keith pressed his lips together to hold back a strangled sound of pleasure.

"I want to hear you- Keith, come on," this time it was Shiro's turn to plead. "Lemme hear you baby, come on."

"I don't want anybody to hear."

"These walls are made of cement, it's fine," Shiro leaned in and he pressed the same spot, and he felt Keith's leg shake and jump. "Nobody's going to hear anything, I promise, just me."

Keith moaned and it was like somebody had turned a switch on. "Hurry up! Please- I want it- you-"

Shiro pulled his fingers out and Keith sagged. Shiro almost dropped the lube bottle in his haste to open it and spilled cold lube on his dick, quickly covering himself as Keith urged, "please, come on, I need it..."

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He lined himself up and pressed in, slowly sliding himself inside Keith, and Keith let out a long groan. Keith was unbelievably tight and hot, and Shiro made it almost halfway in when he had to stop, Keith's tight hole barely accomodating him. 

"God," Shiro grunted, pulling back and then pushing in. He splayed his hands out against Keith's chest and he could feel Keith's heart racing under his palm. Shiro leaned forward and kissed him.

Keith kissed him back, hard, nails digging into Shiro's back as he went deeper inside of him with each slow thrust. Keith's legs shifted, spreading out farther for him, hips lifting to help Shiro fuck him.

Shiro's hips finally touched Keith's and he stopped, savoring the feeling of Keith totally around him and to let Keith adjust. Keith swore between kisses and Shiro touched foreheads, already a mess.

"I'm going to start moving."

"Finally."

Shiro thrust slowly, torturously and methodically fucking Keith, taking his time to feel him. Keith's breath caught in his throat, soft little gasps against Shiro's lips. He wanted- needed- to take his time with him, to enjoy Keith before he could disappear as soon as the sun came up. 

"Come on baby," Shiro whispered, groaning as he filled Keith up again. His hips moved a little faster, gently slapping against Keith's. "Come on..."

Shiro's forehead hit the bed. Keith was in his ear, getting louder with every thrust. Shiro's hands found Keith's hair and gripped, hips speeding up, more and more until he hit the pace he wanted, right at the sweet spot where he wouldn't go too hard or fast to hurt Keith.

Keith whispered something unintelligable and repeated it. "What?" Shiro breathed.

"H- harder."

"I can't go any faster, I'm going to hurt you."

"You've been wanting to be rough with me all night, be rough." Keith's nails bit into his back. "Just do whatever you want to me, please, I just- need to feel it, come on."

How did Keith know? Shiro's hips faltered and Keith let out a sound of anguish, and against Shiro's better judgment he propped himself up on his elbows to look at Keith, breathing hard and searching his expression. Unsurprisingly, Keith looked pissed. "I'm not delicate, I'm not going to break," Keith insisted and he grabbed Shiro's hand, wrapping it around his neck. His pulse raised under his fingers and Shiro's mouth went dry. "Whatever fantasy you have going around in your head that you've been too afraid of, just do it to me. Be rough."

"You want me to choke you?"

"You do whatever you want," he repeated. "This is the green sign to go. If I don't like whatever you're doing I'll tell you to stop, just fuck me like you mean it."

Should he? No, those- the things that Shiro wanted to do, to be rough and dominating was- it completely clashed with his personality, and it had always been something in the back of his mind that he'd had to hide, so that he could continue to be a regular, decent person and ignore the fact that he had sexual desires that didn't match up with the rest of him.

Keith's eyes narrowed. He dropped his head back, totally vulnerable, and said a single word: "Sir."

Shiro's grip tightened and he sat up. Not enough to choke Keith, Shiro knew enough about breathplay to know he shouldn't actually try to choke him, but enough to feel his desire to dominate crack and break through. Keith was just a one night stand, right? It would be okay if he finally did what he wanted.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Shiro told him and started to move again, adrenaline spiking as he thrust in and out of Keith, his sense of warning already getting washed away in his primal urges.

He thrust into Keith faster, picking up the pace until he was slamming into him, squeezing Keith's neck. Keith cried out and grabbed Shiro's wrist but didn't try to pull his hand off and Shiro pounded Keith the way he wanted to, and the sounds Keith was making- louder and more indecent, all for Shiro, all for him.

"Does it feel good?" Shiro asked, the words spilling out of him before he could think, alcohol making his tongue loose. Keith cried out yes and Shiro wanted to sink his teeth into his neck just hard enough to mark him. "Say it louder!"

"Yes!"

"Louder!"

"YES!"

Shiro picked Keith's hips up and let go of Keith's neck so he could lay on top of him, wrapping Keith up in his arms and burying his face into his neck, biting hard. Keith's hands were on his shoulders and lower back, scrambling to find purchase somewhere as the bed started creaking.

"You're beautiful," Shiro groaned into Keith's neck. "You're doing so good for me, Keith."

Keith made a broken sound and his fingernails bit into Shiro's shoulders, and Shiro kept pounding into him, harder than he'd ever planned to with Keith's petite frame. But Keith just took it, voice starting to crack as he cried out with each thrust, and Shiro wanted to pick Keith apart and destroy him over and over again.

"Absolutely perfect," Shiro whispered and Keith inhaled sharply, making something that sounded like the start of words and losing them. Keith's body jumped, tightening around Shiro in a way that made him hiss, and Keith's sounds started to become more erratic and less controlled- he was coming close to his climax and Shiro wanted to hear and feel all of it, every bit of it.

"Come for me Keith, baby," Shiro ordered and immediately Keith went rigid, arching against him and clenching around Shiro's length, hot cum spilling over their stomachs.

Keith hung onto him for dear life and with one final, resounding slap Shiro's orgasm hit him, and he pressed himself hard against Keith as he came inside him, spilling cum inside of Keith as he shallowly thrust into him, his orgasm rocking him in waves until suddenly, he was spent.

His whole body turned into lead, full weight on Keith as they two of them lie there breathing. Shiro shook as he sat himself up and he locked eyes with Keith.

Keith was glowing. He glistened with sweat and he looked completely exhausted, like every bit of energy had been wiped out, and Shiro was dumbstruck by him. He touched his thumb to Keith's lip and they locked eye contact, both wordless, and Shiro leaned down and kissed him, a soft, gentle kiss.

Shiro slept better that night than he had in a long, long time, sleeping so hard he woke up in the position he'd fallen asleep. He blinked at the empty bed sheets, brow knitting in confusion. God did his head hurt.

Keith.

Shiro shot up, looking up and down the length of the bed as if it might make Keith reappear. All of Keith's clothes were gone from the floor. Shiro sprang out of bed and found the outside world was covered in an enormous blanket of snow, with no sign of a mullet or a bright red jacket.

"Damn." Shiro brought a hand to the back of his head, chest aching. Why did he care so much? It had just been a one night stand. Right?

Sighing he turned around and there was Keith, standing in the doorway of his bathroom wearing one of Shiro's t-shirts, and Shiro just about jumped out of his skin. It was just long enough to cover him up while leaving his three mile legs available for viewing.

"Keith," he remarked, astounded.

"...All of the bus lines are closed and I couldn't get a Lyft," he explained, looking at Shiro and then at the floor. Stunned, Shiro just looked at him. Keith folded his arms. "Is me staying here a problem? I can just go to the lobby."

"No. No," Shiro shook his head quickly, glanced down, realized he was naked and cleared his throat, covering himself with both hands. 

"That's a good look for you."

Shiro grinned nervously and sidled over to his chest of drawers, snatching and pulling on some basketball shorts. "I uh- did you have breakfast?"

"No."

"I can make something." Shiro nodded, giving Keith a wide birth as he went to the stove. What did he have besides cereal? He opened the refrigerator and took out eggs plus the vegetables that had gone neglected during the past week. Setting them all out on the counter, he glanced at Keith and found Keith was looking out the window, expression stoic.

Shiro's heart sped up for a moment. He just wanted to look at him.

"You can... stay here until the town opens back up," he said, he hoped it took a week. "There's an extra toothbrush by the sink."

He didn't reply. Shiro pursed his lips and set about chopping a tomato to make a breakfast more extravagent than anything he'd ever made for himself. 

"What's your name?" Keith asked.

"Huh?"

"Your name. You got mine but I never got yours."

Had he really-? Wow. "It's Shiro."

Keith gave a small nod, disengaging from the wall to slide into the bathroom. There was a squeak from the faucet as Keith turned it on and Shiro smiled at the cutting board. 

He had a crush.


End file.
